


Expanding The Bond

by psychicdreamsandangelwings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Daryl, Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically Forced Prostitution, Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Protective Daryl, Protective Rick, The Governor is an asshole, kind of, like usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicdreamsandangelwings/pseuds/psychicdreamsandangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl, both dominating Alphas, are in a committed relationship but have always felt like something’s missing. Then they meet Sam, a Woodbury survivor with a troubled past they instantly feel connected to. Slowly they start integrating him into their bond and Rick and Daryl are sure they've found their missing puzzle piece. Just when they think their relationship is about to take off, the Governor makes an appearance. He intends on claiming what he believes is his, mainly Sam, and doesn't care what he has to do to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea where this idea came from, but once something gets into my head it stays there until I actually do something with it. 
> 
> Two things you should know:
> 
> Basically this story takes place right after the Woodbury people moved in to the prison with only one minor change. The entire Woodbury story arch takes place two years after Judith was born. This story is easier to work with if it takes place a few years after everything with Lori happened, something that'll make sense later on, so I just took it and moved it down the line a little. Everything happens the way it does in the show, just instead of it happening soon after Lori's death it happens a few years after Lori's death. Hopefully that isn't to hard to follow.
> 
> This is an AU where people who come in contact with each other have the potential to grow a special bond. Basically, in these instances their instincts reach out to someone they feel might be good for them which forms a bond that's really hard to break. If the bond is mutual and accepted by both people, they become a mated pair. A bond like this only forms when a person essentially finds their soulmate (or soulmates). This bond can form between anyone, Alphas and Alphas, omegas and betas, betas and Alphas, etc, and can even involve multiple people, though it's rare and usually doesn't go beyond three. I really hope this isn't too confusing. If you have any questions, just comment down below and I'll be sure to answer them.
> 
> Anyways, I think that's all you need to know for now. I hope you enjoy.

Daryl rolls through the prison gates on his motorcycle, trying to process everything that had just happened to them. He’d never been too fond of Andrea, she was always quick to judge him and even quicker to blame him, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel anything for her. She was one of them, even if she had made some mistakes, and had tried to do the right thing. That's all that really matters in the end and she definitely didn't deserve to go out like that.

He’s not sure where the Governor is now, but they've wasted enough of their time on him. It’s time they start focusing on other matters. Sure they’ll always be on the lookout. Daryl's not sure they'll ever be able to let their guard down after everything that's just happened, but right now they’ve got other things to worry about. There's a busload of people, a busload of people they don't know a thing about, that's driving through their gates right now and they still have to come back from the attack they almost lost.

He parks his motorcycle and gets off, orange poncho and gun, a gun that he’s already itching to replace with his crossbow, slung over his back. He watches Rick park the truck and get out, Michonne's still sitting in the passenger side in shock. He hadn't realized just how close her and Andrea had been. Maggie and Glenn already have the gate locked and secure, the rest of the prison they'd left behind is coming out to meet them, and for the first time in a while Daryl feels safe. The prison is secure, the Governor is missing in action, and everyone he loves is okay. Overall, it’s been a rather successful day.

“We really going to do this?” Daryl asks quietly so that only Rick can hear him, coming to stand next to his mate. He lets their shoulders brush against each other, relieving the instinctual part of him that’s been desperate to know if Rick's okay even though the logical part of him knows that he is.

Karen, the girl they’d saved from the Governor’s massacre, begins to help the people they’d saved from Woodbury off the bus. Tyreese and his sister Sasha are quick to jump into action as well, Daryl can't tell if they're always like this or if they're just trying to look like they're worthy enough to keep around, not that they'd kick them out anyway. Carol looks at the two of them, Daryl knows she’s got to have a million questions swimming in her mind, for a few seconds before she turns back around and talks softly to Beth. There’s nothing but understanding in her gaze, she knows they wouldn't have done this if they had any other choice, and Daryl’s grateful to have her support, even if he doesn't need it.

“Do we have a choice?” Rick asks, putting his hands on his hips. He looks tired, probably more exhausted than Daryl’s seen him in weeks, and he wants nothing more than to take him back to their cell and force him to lay down. He's not even sure when the last time he had slept is and it's starting to show. “What else are we supposed to do? They’re either too old or too young to take care of themselves, they wouldn't survive without us. We did the right thing, right?”

Daryl can tell Rick’s starting to doubt himself and he can’t have that. “Of course,” Daryl says, resting his head against Rick’s shoulder for a few seconds. He presses a kiss against his shoulder blade before he pulls back. "We did the right thing, it's the only thing we could have done. There's nothing wrong with that, we'll figure it out." He doesn’t regret taking them in and neither should Rick. He knows it’s the right thing to do and they don’t really have any other choice. Sure it means more mouths to feed, more cell blocks to clear, but at least they’re not leaving them in a camp to die alone.

“Carl didn’t look too happy,” Daryl says softly after a few seconds of silence, remembering the look on Carl’s face as he stormed off in the other direction.

“Yeah,” Rick says, running his hand down his face, “he’s just going to have to get over that. What’s done is done, we did the right thing. Besides, we can’t just turn around and say, ‘sorry, you’ll have to leave now’ because a teenager is ticked off at his father. We’re not those kind of people.”

Daryl doesn't say anything else, there isn't really anything else that can be said, and is content with just standing there next to Rick. He wraps his arm around Rick’s waist, letting his fingers brush over the jut of Rick’s hip bone. It’s been a while since the two of them could just stand there next to each other without having to worry about anything life threatening, he’d be lying if he said it isn't nice.

The two of them stand there, watching the newcomers as they file past them. There’s about fifteen of them, not including Karen, Tyreese, and Sasha, and they all look confused and wary. Daryl’s not surprised, this situation has got to be hard for them to take in and he’s sure they lost close friends during the Governor’s massacre. Tyreese and Karen lead them inside, trying to gather them all into one little group, and the rest of the prison jump to make accommodations.

Following up the pack is a guy, probably in his late twenties to early thirties. Daryl can’t get that good of a look at him, he seems to be doing everything he possibly can to avoid as many people as possible, and he’s sure he doesn't recognize him. He’s timid, refuses to look up from the ground in front of him, and Daryl automatically feels a protective urge come over him he can’t really explain.

It’s not until he gets closer and Daryl can smell him that he realizes he’s an omega, sweet scent perforating through the air. They don’t come across many omegas these days, they weren't exactly common back before the world went to shit and they’re even less common now. His status explains why he hadn't been on the initial attack even though he’s well within the age range they had seen. Even though Daryl’s sure the guy can hold his own the Governor probably hadn't trusted an omega on the battle field, he seems like the type of guy who would hold traditional viewpoints.

The guy looks up right as he’s passing them, bright green eyes peering straight through Daryl, and stops in tracks, staring at him and Rick both. He wishes he knew what his name is so he can stop referring to him as the guy in his head. The guy’s beautiful, tall and slim with shaggy blonde hair and the most beautiful eyes Daryl’s ever seen. Daryl can’t stop looking at him as he feels an uncontrollable urge overcome him, something he finds he hardly has the energy to fight back. Daryl wants to go to him, scent him, wrap his arms around him and pull him tightly against him until he’s sure he’s okay, but he fights back the urge. That’s the last thing this guy needs right now.

The guy tenses up, frozen in place, and Daryl can tell all he wants to do is book it in the other direction but instinct is forcing him to stay put. He’s obviously terrified, Daryl wouldn't be surprised if he thinks he and Rick are just going to take advantage of him, and all he wants right now is for the omega to be comfortable, even if that means he has to let him go. He already cares about him enough that he feels he'd do anything for him, no matter what it may be.

“Sammy,” Daryl hears Karen call and looks up to see the woman standing at the entrance to the prison. “Come on, your falling behind.”

Karen’s voice seems to snap the guy out of his trance and he swivels on his heel, continuing on his path without another glance back at them. His steps are awkward and seem halted, like he's fighting with himself every step of the way, and Daryl wishes there was something he could do to make him more comfortable. Daryl can feel Rick tense next to him, can sense the corded muscles in his mate, and he’s absolutely certain he's feeling the bond as well.

“Please tell me you felt that too,” Daryl whispers, unable to make his voice sound any louder than that, watching Sammy as he walks into the prison.

“Oh yeah,” Rick says, looking over at Daryl. “I think he’s ours, Daryl. Our omega.”

Daryl looks Rick over, notices the nervous sweat as it beads on Rick’s neck and his eyes blown wide with need, and he knows they’re bodies are both crying out for Sammy. They’d always felt like something was missing with them and it looks like their bond is looking to fill that void with an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think? I know this is short but I just wanted to give a short little introduction to what the story's going to be like. If people like it then I might continue, it all just depends. Next chapter will be longer and will definitely involve Sam's back story and connection to the Governor.


	2. Reasoning

Sam walks into the prison, nervously looking around at his surroundings. It's much different than Woodbury but that doesn't bother Sam at all, it's not like he had had a normal stay like everyone else anyways. There were no barbecues and good times for Sam, just secluded rooms and pain. He'd been kept on a short leash, literally and figuratively, and mostly in the hidden rooms where the Governor and his men could do what they wanted with him without the general population finding out. The Governor used to call it their little secret and Sam still feels sick to his stomach as the memories threaten to flood through him. In a way the prison is very similar to what he had experienced back at Woodbury and he feels right at him in its dankness.

There doesn't seem to be many people here, definitely not as many as they had had at Woodbury, and Sam isn't sure what's to be expected of him. These people don’t seem to want to hurt him, but then again the Governor’s people had been nice to him when he first arrived and that had quickly escalated. He's an omega, he knows that's a rare thing to find in this world, and maybe they'd decide to use him like the Governor had. Sam doesn't want that to happen but he knows it's what he deserves, he's come to expect that kind of treatment. He's smart enough to know that in this world, you need people to survive. People don't survive outside by themselves for very long. Sam knows he wouldn't survive out there by himself and he'll do just about anything if it means he can stay here, if it means he can stay alive, even if it causes him pain and suffering. At least someone would be getting some enjoyment out of it.

The Woodbury group gather around together, including Tyreese, Karen, and Sasha, and Sam catches sight of Karen staring at him. Her gaze is unnerving, makes him self-conscious and he doesn't like it one bit, so he looks away. He can’t tell what she’s thinking, he’s never been good at reading people, but he has a sick feeling in his gut that it’s not good. She’s the only one left alive that remembers what the Governor had turned him into, Sasha and her brother knew nothing about what he'd been used for, and he hopes to whatever God may be listening that she doesn't tell these people. It's not like he wants to keep his dignity, Sam had lost that long ago and he's not sure he could ever get it back. He just doesn't know what this group’s reaction would be, what they'd decide to do to him if they found out about his special skills, and he really doesn't want to find out.

“Sammy?” Karen calls to him from across the room and Sam flinches, he really hates being called by that name. It brings up memories he doesn't want to think about, memories that literally make him sick to his stomach, and he'd rather avoid them if he can. “Can we talk?”

He doesn't answer, just heads over towards her. He doesn't really have anything else to do right now and he'd rather get this inevitable conversation over as soon as possible. Once he reaches her side the two of them take a few steps away from the rest of the crowd so they can have some privacy. Nobody seems to notice, they're all too wrapped up in themselves to care what the two of them are doing.

“I know you're worried about what I'm going to say, but I’m not going to tell them anything,” Karen says once she's sure they can't be overheard, looking down at the ground. “I think I owe you at least that much.”

“How you figure that?” Sam asks, not able to help the relief he feels. Knowing that she’s not going to relay what’s been done to him sets his mind at peace, but he still has no idea why she thinks she owes him. He's never done anything for her.

“I never stopped it,” she says, looking up at him. She looks so sad, Sam doesn't know what to do with sad if he’s being honest with himself, and he wishes she would stop looking at him like that. He doesn't need her sympathy. Karen had never done anything to him, but she definitely knew about what was being done to him. Almost all of the Governor's manpower knew about what was happening.

“There was nothing you could do,” Sam says honestly. The Governor would have killed Karen if she had tried to do anything about his situation, there’s no doubt in his mind. "If you had tried anything, you'd be dead right now. Besides, it's over. No use trying to change the past, it won't accomplish anything."

Karen doesn’t answer and Sam knows she knows he’s telling the truth. “I know I can’t change the past but this place could really be something, for the both of us. It’s a chance to start over, to make new lives. Now I realize that most of what the Governor and his men told us were lies, no surprise there. This entire fight could have been avoided, if only the Governor wouldn't have been so damn stubborn. They’re good people, I know they are. I think we can be happy here.”

“Unless they decide to make me into their prison whore,” Sam says, glancing over at the new group as they try and make accommodations for the new people. “It’s not like I deserve better than that.”

“That’s not-” Karen tries to say but Sam cuts her off.

“Oh, but it is,” Sam says, honestly believing what he's saying. He’d been passed around from man to man back at Woodbury, no matter how much he tried to stop it, and he had finally come to accept his fate. He’ll never be anything more than a worthless whore, he’s sure it won’t take long for this prison group to figure that out. They might as well use it to their advantage.

Karen opens her mouth and Sam’s sure she’s going to try and tell him otherwise, give him reasons why what he thinks about himself isn't true, but he really doesn’t want to listen right now. He doesn't need her trying to make him feel better, all he wants is for her to shut her mouth and leave him alone. Maybe that's harsh, but right now he's not sure what's going to happen and he'd rather not start getting attached to people. She’s cut off by a man, the alpha with the scruffy face he’d felt a connection with earlier, addressing the group.

“My name is Rick,” he says, voice gruff, with a smile on his face. That feeling Sam had felt earlier, the feeling that made him want to run at him full force, is back stronger than ever and there's nothing he can do to stop it. “I guess you can say I’m the leader, but things are kind of run by everyone here. We take turns with chores and stuff like that, but I think that can wait 'til later. Now we need some introductions.”

“This is Daryl,” Rick says, gesturing to the man standing next to him. Sam recognizes him as the other Alpha he feels drawn to. Daryl’s about the same height as Rick but his hair is longer and he seems to be built bigger, though the poncho he’s wearing hides most of the muscle Sam knows he has.

It’s clear to see they’re together, mates, though they aren't overly showy about it, and Sam can’t believe their bond is reaching out to someone like him. They’re absolutely perfect, ruggedly handsome and obviously very strong, while Sam’s been used so many times he can’t even count. They deserve better than him, much better than him, and Sam's not sure he'll ever be over the fact that he's drawn to two people who are so obviously out of his league.

Rick then continues to point out the rest of his group, making introductions as he had promised. There’s only about eight of them, Sam knows he should be able to pick them out clearly, but their names swim together and he can’t remember any of them. Once Rick's done introducing everyone, he steps back and a woman with shortly cropped gray hair steps forward. Sam can’t remember her name, even though Rick had just told them all what it was. She starts talking, going on about sleeping arrangements and the like. Her voice is soft and caring but she looks kind of dangerous, Sam's sure she could snap him with her bare hands if she felt like she had to. He can’t focus on her words though, not when his body is trying to draw him to the two Adonis’ standing off to the side.

Rick and Daryl seem to catch sight of Sam at the same time, faces lighting up as their gaze settles on him. They look happy to see him, excited even, and their smiles send a shock straight through Sam’s bloodstream. He doesn't understand this attention and he tries to process it in the short amount of time that he has. He'll never understand why someone like them would be interested in someone like him. He knows it's mostly instinct, but if they didn't feel like starting up something with him then they wouldn't be acting like this.

Something ignites with in him, instincts trying to propel him towards them, and Sam can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. He finds himself taking a few step towards them, unable to prevent even this simple of an action. His actions may be purely instinct but Sam knows he'd be lying if he said he didn't want this on a much deeper level. His mind is racing a million miles a minute and his heart is beating just as fast. He’s scared, panicked, afraid, but all those emotions seem to dissipate the longer he looks at them. He wants them, wants them so bad it literally hurts, and Sam’s about to just say screw it and jump right in this feeling he's got. What does he know about who deserves what? Maybe they could even make it work.

But then he sees a little kid, couldn't be any older than two, come toddling towards Rick and Daryl. “Daddy,” she screams, giggling as she clutches at Rick’s leg. The kid’s followed closely behind by a teenager, maybe fourteen or so, who comes to a stop next to the to the three of them. The four of them look good together, like they're four pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that these must be their kids.

“Hey baby,” Rick says, picking up the toddler. He holds her on his hip, looking down at her with all the love in the world, as he scratches gently at the back of her head. “I missed you.”

Daryl steps closer to Rick, hand coming to wrap around his waist, and smiles at the kid. He runs his hand across her head and presses a kiss against the top of her curls. “Daryl,” she says, curling her fingers in Daryl’s shirt. The name comes out distorted by her baby talk but it’s clear to see she’s excited to see him as well.

The exchange makes Sam’s heart hurt and all thoughts of working out this situation leave him. Rick and Daryl have a good life, kids and a relationship that means something to them. They’re happy together, what they have works. They don’t need him, what they have is good and the last thing he wants to do is mess it up with his fucked up baggage. He’s doing this for them he tells himself, turning back around, even as his heart aches painfully and instinct tells him to back towards them. They’re much too good for him anyway, there’s no way in hell they’d want a fucked up omega like him once they figure out everything he's been through.

Sam rubs at his eyes and turns towards the lady who’s still talking, Sam thinks her name might be Carol, and tries to block out all thoughts of Rick and Daryl. He doesn't deserve them and they sure as hell deserve much better than him. He remembers that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I had expected to be longer, but I figured the first chapter was just Daryl and RIck's reaction so this chapter might as well be just Sam's reaction. I hinted a little bit about what Sam's past with the Governor was but next chapter will have much more, I'm sure.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought.


End file.
